Just Tell the Truth
by GeneralLee01Girl
Summary: This story is like 'Underneath the Blue Paint' and 'Past Those Green Eyes' only this is Oscar's POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story is like 'Past those Green eyes' and 'Underneath the blue paint' only this is Oscar's POV. And I hope it's not too long. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!**

I gulped nervously as I look around the room filled with sharks. I was really nervous. But if this was to get Angie back, it might be worth it.

I looked at an old cup and reached for it and the Hammerhead sharks jumped back in fear, afraid that I would kill them.

I then remembered something that I forgot; the sharks still thought I was the Sharkslayer. So I decided to have a little bit of fun with the Killer whales.

I then looked at them with a look of evil on my face. They just looked at each other wondering what I was gonna do. I then looked at my fin pretending to mind my own business. Then suddenly I turned toward them and snarled. They all shrieked in fear, then one nearest to me fainted and fell backwards.

I smiled and thought of what else I could do, until Sykes had to ruin the fun.

"Will you stop screwin around? This'll never work. We're dead. We're dead!"

"Shh! Thank you, Sykes Thank you."

"My man Sykes has just, begged me not to murder-lise all y'all up in here a'right. Now I might listen to him, but then again I might not!" I had another evil face on as I seemed to be scaring the sharks a bit.

"And that depends on the individual behavior of all the individuals in here, individually." Ain't that right." I motioned toward Lenny, who was now Sebastian.

He sorta squeaked as if to say yes.

"Look, he's got a dolphin muscle." One of the Hammerheads whispered to the one next to him. "My Uncle Vito got whacked by one of those." He replied.

"Alright, now which one of you sardines called this meeting?" I asked.

"That would be me." Said an angry voice behind us. I immediately knew it was Don Lino, who slammed the door causing all three of us to jump.

"So, this is the Sharkslayer." He said as he swan toward the end of the table. I was a little nervous but as long as they all thought I was the Sharkslayer, they wouldn't come near me. So I tried acting as calm as I could.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you. I feel like we're practically family. You know that? Funny ain't it? "

I thought of that as just plain weird, but maybe he only felt that way because he thought I killed his two kids. But I just continued listening to what he had to say.

"I brought my kids into the world, full of love and care, and you took them out."

Then his sad face was quickly replaced with an angry face.

"You know who I am? Do you know who I am?" He demanded.

Well of course I knew who he was. Every fish in this whole entire reef should know.

"I'm the Don. The boss of the Great White sharks." He was suddenly interrupted by an octopus, which might have been the guy I was on the phone with earlier.

"Hey boss, I saved you a seat."

Lino just looked annoyed. He just rolled his eyes and took his seat.

"I've been runnin' this reef since before you was born. And if you thought a guy like me can't get to a guy like you, guess what?" He said motioning for something. A waiter came and set a platter in front of Lino. "Ya thought wrong."

He lifted the lid off to reveal Angie, who was tied up. She looked around nervously and then her eyes were on me. She snarled at me. Apparently she was still mad about me not telling the truth. I looked a little scared at first, but I had to keep calm. There had to be some way to get her back from Lino, but I still wasn't telling the truth.

"Pah. Man you the one who's wrong. I barely even know that girl. What's your name miss?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy, but she muffled out Angie.

Then I heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Oh yeah? Well I say he's bluffing."

The sharks all seemed to have their attention on Lola, considering how pretty she was. But I do not want to go out with her again!

Then one of the Great Whites elbowed the one next to him.

"Marone, if I wasn't married."

Then an old Leopard shark seemed to like her.

"How ya doin pretty lady?"

Lola just looked digusted.

"Lola. We meet again." I said.

"You know Sharkslayer, there's only one thing I like better than money, revenge."

"Oh! I'm in love." The Great White said.

"Your Sharkslaying days are over! And there ain't nothing you can do about it." Lino growled.

I thought for a moment to see what I could do. So then I just started to laugh.

Everybody looked at me as if I was crazy. Then I motioned toward Lenny and him and Skyes both took a hint and started to laugh as well. But that crazy octopus started to laugh too, but I don't know why. Lino seemed annoyed.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Lino said as he punched him.

"Ow." He curled up and looked hurt.

"You got nothing. Nothing!" I told him.

Then I thought of a way to have some more fun. But Lenny may not like it.

"Sebastian! Take her out!"

Lenny darted across the table and just like that, Angie had disappeared. He swam back over to my side with a puffed up cheek. So then I jumped on the table and began to have my fun.

I began to dance and sing U can't touch this.

"Stop! Oscar time!"

"Ok! New rules! Nobody, I repeat nobody makes a move without my OK." I said as I flipped a spoon up and grabbed it, like it was a sword.

"I am the Panama Canal baby. From now on everything flows through me."

I put the spoon on Giuseppe's head and it hung there.

"Huh?" He shook the shark next to him. "What'd he do? What'd he do? I can't see it!"

I swam up in a sharks face. "You don't lose a tooth, you don't grow on back without my ok, ok?"

"OK." He replied.

Then I heard a swordfish sneeze.

"If you sneeze, you don't wipe that boogie without my ok, ok?"

"OK." The Killer whale replied.

"And you don't say ok without my ok without my okay. OK?" The Killer whale just whimpered and past out again.

Then Sykes came up to me and tried to drag me away.

"Ok thank you all for coming. Good meeting. We gotta go."

But I wasn't done yet.

"Oh and one more thing. What is with all y'all living in the Love Boat? Y'all supposed to be the mob. Get yourselves a real hideout."

Then I swam in Lino's face.

"And take a good look Lino. It's over. You're old school."

"Oscar!"

"What!"

I turned around just in time to see Lenny throw Angie back up on the table.

"The horror! The horror!" He complained.

He gagged up a beach ball as he began to settle.

I laughed nervously.

"Um…excuse me." I darted over to where Angie was.

"Ang are you ok?"

"No! I am not ok! He ate me!"

She swam off angrily and I followed her to try and get her to calm down, while Lenny complained a bit more.

"I couldn't take it. The taste was killing me!"

I looked at him while he had his back on everybody and trying to get the fish taste out of his mouth.

"Lenny?" Lino said.

Lenny seemed stunned and froze right where he was, still holding his tongue.

"Is that you?"

Lino swam across the table as Lenny turned to face him.

"You're alive?

Lino hugged him but Lenny acted like he was a complete stranger.

"I thought I lost you."

Then Lino noticed the caution tape around his neck.

"What are you wearing huh? What is that?"

Lenny whimpered and began to reveal himself. He took the caution tape off his neck and grabbed the sponge from his utility belt and wiped away the blue spray paint. Then he took the rubber band off his snout.

Then there were gasps all around the room. Then that stupid octopus got outta his seat.

"Hey boss its Lenny! He was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him!"

"Hi Pop." Lenny said, but Lino was still upset with him.

"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me? Are you outta your mind! Do you have any idea how this looks?"

All I could do was watch and see what would happen.

"What are you doing with this guy? He took out your own flesh and blood, Frankie!"

Lenny tried to reason with him.

"But Pop just listen!"

Lino wouldn't.

"But nothing! You never take side against the family! Ever!"

If he wouldn't listen to his son, hopefully he would listen to me.

"Hey Don Lino sir. Listen it's not his fault. This is between you and me."

"What did I ever do to you? You took Frankie away and you turn Lenny into a dolphin!"

I did not! He dressed himself like that! But I didn't have time to chat, because Lino's sadness was quickly replaced by fury.

"I'm gonna get you!"

I screamed and just barely missed being crushed against the door by Lino's head. I tried to swim off but Lino snapped at me again. I thought I was dead since I couldn't slow down and there was no way out!

"Oscar! Swim! Swim for your life!" I heard Lenny say.

I turned around and headed for the door with Lino hot on my tail.

I busted right through the port hole with ease, but Lino was a Great White, so he didn't fit too well.

He tried and tried to get through but he was just too big.

"You're gonna regret the day you ever became the Sharkslayer!"

"Well, well, well. Look who's stuck in the port hole." Said some shrimp, but he must have met Lino before, because apparently he knew him.

"Huh?"

"Ya still hungry big guy? Well say hello to my little friends!"

He pointed as a bunch of little shrimp swam out and began to bite Lino on the face.

He screamed in pain and thrashed his head around violently trying to get the shrimp off his face.

I didn't know what had happened between the two but I took it as a good time to get a head start to the Whale Wash. I had a little surprise for Lino.

_End of Chapter: Do you guys like it so far? I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

I swam as fast as I could toward the Whale Wash with Lino not far behind me. I turned around to see swimming at me as fast as his tail could carry him. I tried to swim faster but I couldn't. But as we got closer to the Whale Wash, there was a long line of whales waiting to be washed.

"Move! Everybody outta the way!" I shouted.

Everybody began to panic as they saw me coming with a shark after me. Ernie and Bernie yelled and swam off. The whales started to swim away as well.

I frantically swam into the Whale Wash and grabbed one of the gears.

"Come on Lino, it's time to clean up your act."

He swam toward me, but I pulled a little switch and bubbles flew out at him. He yelled in surprise and coughed as bubbles surrounded him.

"Pop leave him alone!" I heard Lenny shout. I didn't know where he was but I'm guessing he was gonna try and stop his dad from killing me.

I pulled the emergency lever in attempt to catch Lino. I couldn't see him anymore because of all the bubbles, but hopefully this would work.

"All right Lino. Game's over!" I looked around and saw Angie trapped in a bubble; maybe she could get herself out of that.

I saw a head thrash around trying to get the bubbles out of their face. I looked a little closer and saw that I didn't trap Lino, I trapped Lenny.

"Lenny? What are you doing in there?" I asked.

"Sorry." He said.

"Where's Lino?"

I heard a low growl behind me.

"He's right behind isn't he?"

"Your mine now!"

I screamed in terror and bolted away. I quickly dodged a couple things and headed for the other end of the Whale Wash.

Then more bubbles shot outta nowhere.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I was flown into the air.

I landed where I had just come from. I looked ahead and saw Lenny trying to squeeze his way out of the machinery. I also saw a plan to trap Lino.

"Let's finish this Sharkslayer!" I heard Lino yell to me.

"Oh, we're about to!"

I swam back toward Lenny and just barely missed Lino's jaws. I swam through the machinery toward the controls. Lino got stuck in the machine and I swam for the controls, or more like rolled there. I jumped in the booth and frantically began pulling levers. He was eventually trapped in everything, but I looked just to be sure. Yup, he wasn't getting outta that anytime soon. Then a toothbrush came outta nowhere and Lino got a little brushing. Then headphone guy shows up and put a freshener on his snout.

"Thank you for coming to Whale Wash." He said.

Annoyed, Lino blew it and the bubbles away.

I just floated between Lenny and Lino as they looked at each other.

"Ok! Somebody needs to get needs to get me out of the bubble, today!" I heard Angie say.

I looked up at her and popped the bubble. She fell into my fins and started to feel a little nervous.

"Angie..."

"The Sharkslayer has done it again!" Katie Current said as she shoved a microphone into my face and shoved Angie away. "This time, luring two sharks into his death-trap of hygiene!"

Angie began to disappear into the crowd. I tried to get her attention but I guess she was either ignoring me, or she couldn't hear me.

"Oscar, you're the somebody everybody wants to be. The top of the food chain. Tell our cameras how it feels to be you."

I just ignored Katie and kept trying to get Angie's attention.

"Angie!"

"Oscar get me outta here quick!" Lenny said. "I need to get a head start so I can get as far away as possible!"

I'm guessing he still didn't want to go back to his dad.

"Look what you did to him!" Lino yelled.

"What no! It's all a big misunderstanding!" I said trying to reason with him.

"Sharkslayer! Over here."

Everybody began to chant Sharkslayer. That's it! I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Stop! I am not a real Sharkslayer!"

That got everybody's attention.

I slumped down in defeat.

"I lied."

"What?"

"And I'm not a real financial advisor!" Crazy Joe shouted.

"Ok." I said in confusion.

I cleared my throat and began to tell what really happened.

"It was an anchor that killed Frankie. I didn't have anything to do with it and neither did Lenny."

"Well then if that was true why did you run away?" Lino asked his son.

I turned and listen to see what Lenny had to say.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be." Lenny admitted.

"What is your problem?" I asked Lino. "So your son likes kelp. So his best friend is a fish. So he likes to dress like dolphin. So what?"

I swam back towards Lenny.

"Everybody loves him just the way he is." I said rubbing his head.

"Why can't you?"

Lino looked as if he was about to cry.

"Don't make the same mistake that I did. I didn't know what I had, until I lost it."

Lenny smiled a little at his father with hope in his eyes.

"Will you get me outta this. So I can hug my kid, and tell him I'm sorry." Lino asked.

"Pop." Lenny said.

I looked at them and finally let them go.

"Come here you." Lino said.

Lenny happily swan towards him and hugged him while Lino did the same.

"I love you Son, no matter what you eat, or how you dress." Lino said to Lenny.

Lenny looked joyfully at his dad and rested his head on his shoulder.

I was glad I got things right with them, but I still wanted to make things up with Angie.

"Oscar?"

"Angie?"

She seemed happy that I finally admitted the truth. I swam down to her level and sighed.

"Angie, I wish I knew now what I knew then. I mean, I wish you knew, what I knew, ah I mean before this…"

"You're blowing it man!" Crazy Joe yelled.

"Mind your business alright? It's emotional and it's pressure!" I yelled back.

Then I turned my attention back towards Angie.

"What I'm saying, I just…I didn't need the top of the reef. Everything I wanted was right there in front of me the whole time."

"Well what about being a somebody?" She asked.

"I'm nobody without you."

She smiled at me and I smiled back, and it would have been a romantic moment if two puppets hadn't interrupted.

Crazy Joe made it look like they were kissing as he made smooch noises.

I giggled nervously.

"Not helping."

"Oh come here ya big dumb, dummy-head."

She grabbed me in surprise and kissed me. I just grabbed her back and I enjoyed every second of it.

"Angie." I said as we pulled away.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry, about everything."

"I know you are."

I felt very happy, but maybe I could ask a little favor from Lino.

"So, uh, Lino… uh, Don…" I shuttered as me and Angie swam up to him and Lenny.

"We cool right? I mean like the reef is safe? Walk the streets without aaah. You know?"

He looked at me but he seemed to know what I was saying.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Oscar? Excuse me. Oscar. lost everything you lied so hard to achieve. Tell me what's next for you?" Katie asked.

It didn't take me long to figure out what I wanted. Because I knew exactly what I wanted.

_End of Story: Did you guys like it?_


End file.
